Life As We Know It
by KlaineJunkie
Summary: If Kurt and Blaine got a spin-off after Season 4... Blaine goes to visit Kurt in New York to see if he will like NYADA, but will they get back together? (PM for .pdf version for easy reading)


INT. BLAINE'S BEDROOM - DAY

Blaine is packing up a small suitcase. Everything in it is neatly packed, but his bed is covered with clothes. Sam stands in the doorway.

SAM Are you ready?

BLAINE Yeah! Well, almost.

Sam enters the room and Blaine continues to pack.

SAM What else do you need? It looks like you dumped out your whole closet, I have never seen your room messy. (beat) Hurry up, we gotta go!

Blaine ignores everything Sam said and holds up two nearly identical undone bow ties.

BLAINE Do you think I should bring three or four bow ties?

Sam grabs the two ties quickly, gaining Blaine's undivided attention.

SAM We need to go. Your flight is in two hours and if you want to get to New York at all you need to be on the plane. Plus, aren't you past the bow ties?

Sam offers the ties back to him. Blaine takes a look at the again and places both neatly in the suitcase.

BLAINE The bow ties were Kurt's idea. I'm bringing them just in case. (pause)  
Okay, I think I really do have everything.

EXT. AIRPORT - OHIO - DAY

Sam pulls up to the curb. Blaine starts to open the door,  
but Sam grabs his arm. Blaine looks at him confused.

SAM You are going to look at the school. the whole Kurt thing, just,  
let things happen, I mean -

BLAINE I know, I know.

Blaine pulls Sam into a hug.

BLAINE (CONT'D)  
Thanks, man.

SAM Anytime.

Blaine gets out of the car and gets his bag form the trunk and enters the airport.

EXT. AIRPORT - NY - DAY

Blaine rides down the escalator to the baggage claim area.  
Kurt is standing at the bottom. They both smile at seeing each other.

KURT Hi!

Kurt rushes over to him to give him a big hug.

BLAINE Hey!

KURT Do you have everything?

BLAINE Yeah, I only have a carry on.

KURT Alright, let's go introduce you to the real New York!

INT. DINER - DAY

They are sitting at booth next to a window, people watching.  
Blaine's suitcase is sitting next to him on his seat.

BLAINE I never thought the naked cowboy was really naked.

KURT (laughing)  
Yeah, he really is a brave showstopper. That guitar can only cover so much.

Blaine smiles at him and then looks down at his food.

BLAINE I'm not bothering you by coming out here, am I?

KURT Of course not! I'm always happy to see you, you know that. NYADA really is the best fit for you. I want to share it with you, its a very special place.

BLAINE I mean I'm staying at your place.  
And the last time I was here,  
things were-

KURT Water under the bridge. You still are my best friend Blaine.

Kurt takes Blaine's hand. Blaine visibly relaxes and gives him a big smile.

BLAINE So, where are we going first?

INT. NYADA DANCE CLASSROOM - DAY

Kurt is in class. Blaine is sitting on the bleachers in the back watching him dance. He starts to thumb through his phone when Cassie sits next to him.

CASSIE So, you're Hummel's sweetie?

BLAINE Not really. I'm just visiting the school for the weekend.

CASSIE Uh huh. Then let's give you the real NYADA experience.

Cassie stands and gestures for him to join the class. Kurt has walked over and he gives out his hand for Blaine to join him. The two follow Cassie's instructions. Blaine keeps up pretty well, despite not being dressed dance appropriate clothes.

EXT. PARK - EARLY EVENING

They are walking around the park after just buying two soft pretzels from a cart.

KURT I'm convinced that all of life's problems can be solved with New York street food.

Blaine laughs at him.

KURT (CONT'D)  
No, I'm serious. (beat) Anyway, I was impressed you kept up with Cassie's class so well.

BLAINE Mr. Schue has been putting us through Boot Camp again to get ready for Nationals.

KURT Or you are just amazingly talented.

Kurt gives Blaine a little nudge with his shoulder. Blaine gives him a shy smile. Blaine nudges him back.

KURT Let's go. We have to get home. I have big plans for tonight.

INT. KURT'S APARTMENT

Kurt is sliding the door closed. Blaine is standing in the middle of the room, looking around at the apartment.

BLAINE This place looks different since Christmas.

KURT Yeah, we are constantly redecorating, moving things around,  
adding roommates. You can put your stuff in my bedroom, section thing.

Blaine nods and goes to put his suitcase away. When he reenters the room, Kurt is in the kitchen.

BLAINE Kurt, I want you to know, I know we are not together.

Kurt abruptly stops mixing the dip he was making. He looks up at Blaine.

KURT Blaine -

BLAINE I have no expectations or crazy ideas or anything. I'm really here to see the school and New York.

KURT Right.

The room is very quiet, and they both get startled when Rachel pulls open the front door. She and Santana enter.

RACHEL Blaine! I am so excited you are here!

She gives him a big hug.

BLAINE I'm excited to see you too. Thanks for letting me crash.

Santana gives him a hug as well.

SANTANA I want you and Lady Hummel to remember we don't have real walls.  
ALL noises carry. We figured that out when Rachel was sleeping with the hooker.

BLAINE Kurt and I are not together.

SANTANA Mhmn. Sure.

Santana leaves to go to her part of the apartment

RACHEL So, what's the plan for tonight?

KURT Well, I thought we could check out Rage and then maybe a party? My friend from Acting 1 is having a party.

RACHEL Sounds good. So Blaine, what did you think of Cassie's class?

BLAINE It was fun. I didn't think I would actually join in, but i think I pulled it off.

KURT The star of the show.

Kurt puts the snacks down on the kitchen table. The three sit down.

BLAINE What is Rage?

RACHEL Just wait and see! (pause) So, tell me everything you guys are doing to prep for nationals.

INT. KURT'S APARTMENT- KURT'S BEDROOM - NIGHT

Santana is standing in Kurt's full length mirror deciding if she wants to wear her skin tight blue dress.

SANTANA This dress does nothing for my boobs. I think I'm going to try on the red one.

Kurt steps behind her as she leaves. He is wearing his best club outfit, putting on the last finishing touches.

BLAINE (off screen)  
Okay, what do you think of this?

Kurt turns around to see Blaine dressed in a clubbing outfit as well. He looks really hot.

KURT I thought that shirt would work, I was right. but let me-

Kurt goes to his jewelry box and finds a studded, edgy pin for the pocket of the shirt. Blaine walks to the mirror to see what he looks like. He is fixing his sleeves when Kurt comes up to him to put the pin on.

KURT (CONT'D)  
There! That looks good. Just don't lose it.

Kurt turns to look at them in the mirror.

KURT I always forget how good we look together.

BLAINE I never have.

RACHEL (off screen)  
Guys, hurry up and take some shots so we can make the next train!

INT. KURT'S APARTMENT - NIGHT

Rachel has four shot glasses out on the table, all filled and ready to go. She also has glasses of orange juice out.  
She is also looking great in her best club ensemble. Kurt,  
Blaine and Santana enter. They each take a glass, finish their shots and quickly follow with the juice.

SANTANA Good for you Blaine. I didn't think you could take a shot.

BLAINE (still feeling the burn from the alcohol)  
Neither did I.

RACHEL Anyone want another one? We need to go.

SANTANA Me.

EXT. NYC STREET - NIGHT

The foursome walks down the street and approaches a very long line, but Santana passes by the end and goes straight for the door. Rachel, Kurt and Blaine follow, confused.  
Santana pushes her way up to the velvet rope.

SANTANA Wanna let me in?

BOUNCER You need to wait in line.

SANTANA But, I'm on the list.

BOUNCER Name?

SANTANA Margarita Sanchez.

BOUNCER ID?

The bouncer looks over the ID that Santana has pulled out of her bra.

BOUNCER Alright fine.

He pulls open the rope and lets her through. Kurt, Blaine and Rachel look a little stunned, but they follow her in,  
yet the bouncer stops them.

SANTANA Oh, they're with me. Sadly.

She gives the bouncer a flirty smile and they enter.

INT. RAGE - NIGHT

The music is tremendously too loud. People are covering the dance floor, they all look like sardines, but everyone looks to be having a good time. Kurt, Blaine, and Rachel find a small table on the edge of the room. They have already misplaced Santana.

KURT Welcome to Rage!

BLAINE This is insane!

RACHEL And fun!

BLAINE What happened to Callbacks being the best place in town?

KURT Only on school nights.

Santana comes out of the crowd to the table carrying four drinks. She puts them down and everyone takes one.

RACHEL Let's party!

They cheers their drinks.

INT. RAGE - NIGHT (LATER)

The group continues to drink, laughs, and talks together as a short time passes. At this point they are all a little too tipsy.

KURT Blaine! We are gonna dance!

Kurt pulls Blaine through the crowd until they find a small pocket of space, just big enough for the two of them.

They start to dance, but get closer and closer to each other. Kurt puts his hand on Blaine's shoulder and Blaine puts his hand on Kurt's waist. Kurt's hand drops down a little lower and he pulls Blaine closer as they grind to the music together. Suddenly the two kiss, more like start to make-out. Blaine pulls out of the kiss, breathless. Kurt spins him around so they are facing the direction. He pulls Blaine in close, wrapping his arms around him and they start to grind again. Blaine head falls back onto Kurt's shoulder and Kurt kisses Blaine's neck.

CUT TO:

INT. KURT'S APARTMENT- KURT'S BEDROOM - NIGHT

Kurt and Blaine are kissing desperately as they enter the room. Kurt is unbuttoning Blaine's shirt as he falls back onto the mattress. Kurt leans over him and they kiss. Blaine unbuttons Kurt's shirt and slides his hands around his back to pull him closer.

Kurt stands and drops his shirt to the floor. Blaine sits up and starts to undo Kurt's belt and unzip his pants. Kurt pushes Blaine back onto the bed. Kurt leans down and undoes his belt and zipper and slides his jeans to the floor. When Kurt stands again he pushes his own jeans down, Blaine slides up the bed. Kurt crawls onto the bed. He kisses Blaine's stomach and chest, making his way up to Blaine's neck and lips. They stare at each other and pause for moment.

KURT I have missed you so much.

Kurt dives in for another kiss and then kisses Blaine's neck.

BLAINE You have no idea.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
